Columbia Doesn't Regret
by Leo Marie Octavian
Summary: As Riff Raff raised the laser, Columbia's life with the transvestites came back to haunt her.


**AN: Writing this was interesting, and complex. Criticism is welcome (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richard O'Brian does. **

_It was great when it all began._

_I was a regular Franky fan._

_But it was over when he had the plan,_

_To start a'workin' on a muscle man._

_Now the only thing that gives me hope,_

_Is my love of a certain dope._

_Rose tint my world,_

_Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain..._

When it began, I was just starting out at the local Denton Theater. My act was something that would have made Shakespeare's decomposed corpse shrivel up in terror. Only a day after the casting group begrudgingly gave me my costume, a domestic with bushy brown hair told me she was a fan of my works, and so was her master. She asked for me to come back to her master's home to put on a private show, and that I would be tipped generously. I agreed right away, because I needed the money. Plus, I wanted to know what kind of person made their maid dress in fishnets and rags.

That's when I started to get scared. What kind of person _did _do that? I wanted to run back to the theater and forget about the domestic, but we were so far into the darkened forest, I couldn't turn back. Off in the distance, I heard the faint echoing of thunder, and I knew this whole idea was terrible. Along the way though, she told me about herself. Her name was Magenta, and she had been in service to her master for almost two years now. I found that strange, but I didn't pay mind to it, because we were standing outside a _castle_.

She took me inside, and then left me to go get her master. It all unnerved me. What if her master was going to rape me? _Or kill me? _I had to get out of here. Right as I got up, Magenta came back, and she was accompanied by a man wearing black leather lingerie, a face full of make-up, fishnet leggings and black stilettos.

I couldn't move, or speak. I _wouldn't, _because something about him made me feel safe. Crazy, right? To this day, I don't regret coming to the Frankenstein Place.

"Magenta, _do _introduce me to our guest," the man said, smiling politely. It was charming, I won't lie.

"This is Columbia, a stage girl," Magenta replied blandly, gesturing towards me. She had a European accent, Transylvania, maybe?

"A stage girl?" the man murmured, his olive eyes widening.

"I-I just act, sometimes," I stuttered, lowering my eyes. I was _nervous. _

He floated towards me, and took up my hand as if it were a delicate flower. He kissed it, and I could barely hold back my girlish giggle. "Columbia," My name rolled off his tongue, and I melted. "I love acting."

"Well, it's not much, what I do, that is," I rambled, blushing furiously.

"I'm sure it's wonderful." Another polite smile. "Oh, forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Dr. Frank-n-Furter."

"What a name," I said quietly, smiling sheepishly.

"You can call me Franky," he replied quietly, only so I could hear. "Now, let's retire to the bedrooms and see that show, shall we?"

I nodded, and he escorted me to a giant staircase that I hadn't noticed before. He waved his other hand, which I think meant to Magenta that she was dismissed.

The night took an unexpected turn, and the next morning I woke up next to Franky in a round bed, dark purple sheets wrapped around me. I giggled inwardly, and I knew _this _was where I wanted to stay.

"Good morning Columbia," Franky murmured, his hands inching their way around my waist. I blushed again, and succumbed to the passion between us. Some time in the late afternoon, I actually made it outside his room. I tried to talk to Magenta, but Franky took me up again and offered for me to stay here, _live here._ Back then, I didn't know what I was getting into. Up to this point, I don't think I did, not even when I learned he was from Transsexual Transylvania.

"Is that some club in the city, or is it in Europe, or...?" I asked, pulling the blanket over me. I removed myself from Franky's embrace so I could get an answer from him, and not just sex.

"No, Columbia. Transsexual is my home planet in the galaxy of Transylvania. To be absolutely honest, _I'm its prince._" Franky answered, appearing to be honest. He began to pull the sheet off of me, but I stopped him.

"You're a... An alien?!" I gasped, getting out of the bed and holding the sheet against my chest.

"Does that bother you?" Franky questioned innocently. "After all, _it's not a crime to give yourself over to absolute pleasure._"

Damn him.

"N-no..." I stammered. In the next second, I was thrown on the bed, he was on top of me, and the blanket was gone.

"Then don't fret, Columbia, love,"Franky murmured in my ear.

Again, damn him.

I loved him. I don't know why. Especially when he kept flirting with other people. I didn't get jealous, I just sat aside and waited for him to come back to me. But one day, I couldn't take it. I left.

And that was the day I met Eddie.

Eddie was a delivery boy, not much older than twenty-one. He flirted heavily with me, and I liked him. Not like I liked Franky, but I _did _like Eddie. In fact, I brought him back to the castle. Luckily, Franky didn't know right away and I brought Eddie to my room (I had one, but never used it; I was always with Franky) and we were so close to having sex, when Franky came in.

"Oh, Columbia, you didn't tell me we had a guest." Franky said, smiling. I didn't know if it was a lying smile, but I blushed anyway. I mean, I was lying down on my back, almost entirely naked (save for my unbuttoned pajama shirt) with a half-naked Eddie on top of me, his hands on his pants.

"S-sorry Franky. This is Eddie." I responded, sitting up. I buttoned up my shirt, and I was lucky that it covered my chest and my other areas. Eddie had a look crossed between annoyance and disappointment on his face, but he said hi to Franky.

"Pleasure to meet you, _Eddie_," Franky said, smiling. It was that damned charmer's smile. "You'll be staying in here tonight then, Columbia?" he asked, turning to me.

"I-I guess so." I stuttered. Franky blinked and his smile faded slightly.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Franky left. So did the heat of the moment between Eddie and I. He persuaded me to at least let him do what he pleased when I was asleep.

The next morning, Eddie was gone.

Where had he gone?

Franky's bed.

This didn't bother me much. No, it was because I loved Franky. But I still liked Eddie. Too bad they're lovers. Both of them forgot all about me.

Then, Franky declared he wanted a laboratory. Between nailing Eddie and being nailed by Eddie, he rebuilt the old lab on the sixth floor. Soon, he was done, and he began to build _a man. _

Franky grew tired of Eddie, because Eddie refused to move in, refused to let Franky do as he pleased with him, and he still liked me. So, Franky took half of his brain, froze Eddie's body and put the brain in his creation.

I was devastated. But Franky comforted me, until those two idiots, Brad Majors and Janet Weiss came. He was utterly obsessed with them, _and _his creation. I was forgotten once more. As the night grew, he had had _all three of them _in bed, and did something unforgivable; he killed Eddie. I couldn't stand it, so I escaped to my room and stayed there. Of course, when Janet was caught with his creation, Rocky, he went ballistic. And then that old cripple came... It was a terrible night. My Eddie was gone. My Franky betrayed me. I was left with nothing. It felt like Hell had slapped me. But in the early hours of the morning, after the Floor Show, after Riff Raff (Magenta's brother, and lover) and Magenta stopped it short and threatened to kill Franky, after Franky poured his heart out and got _killed_, I realized I didn't regret a thing. I didn't regret coming here, I didn't regret having sex with him three times a day, and I didn't regret _sacrificing myself for him. _Why?

I loved him. I loved Dr. Frank-n-Furter, alien prince from Transsexual, Transylvania. He may not have loved me, but I loved him. And now, I'm dead because of it. _But I don't regret a thing..._


End file.
